Una cicatriz
by dark platinum
Summary: Jack logro derrotar a la infeccion de Aku y purificarse pero y si no lo hubiera logrado y si una parte de esta se quedace con el como una cicatriz como le afectaria y mas importante como afectaria su futuro ahora que debe cargar con el rostro de su peor enemigo


Dark platinum- ** _helloooo lectores aka su amigo de platino quien les trae en esta ocacion una nueva historia_**

 ** _y si lo se deberia centrarme en las otras dos historias pero en mi defensa dire que este pequeño proyecto ya lo tenia practicamente listo cuando actualice mi otra historia principalmente por que este es mucho mas largo que el capitulo que subi hace varios dias ademas la idea la tenia comiendome la cabaza desde que volvi a ver el episodio junto con algunas imagenes de fans ademas de no lograr encontrar un fic que manejara esta idea o al menos no como yo la imagine_**

 **** _ **en cualquier caso eso seria todo se despide su amigo de platino  
**_

* * *

Es curioso cómo empezó mi vida cuando era pequeño mi padre siempre me contaba historias acerca de los héroes y deidades que protegieron y lucharon por este mundo, aquellos fueron los mejores años de mi vida por desgracia como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y esos años no serían la excepción

Y así fue que aquel día en que el sol se puso negro el mayor enemigo de mi padre y del mundo regreso de su encierro, un ser cuyo poder y maldad no tenía comparación conocido solamente como Aku un ser del cual se dice que representa la maldad pura y cuyo nacimiento se remonta a una era de la cual solo las deidades pueden dar testimonio

Aquel día fue seguramente el más doloroso no solo para mi si no también para mi madre pues me tuvo que dejar al cuidado de otras personas mientras que ella se tuvo que quedar a cuidar la espada que mi padre le dejo antes de ir a enfrentar Aku y en cuanto a mi desde aquel día pasaría los próximos veinte años entrenando para detener a aquel ente maligno , y fue así como a mis veinticinco años regrese a casa luego de pasar por toda clase de entrenamientos alrededor del mundo y decidir que ya estaba listo para reclamar la única arma que podría herirlo además de poder ver a mi madre luego de casi dos décadas sin poder verla

Mi primera parada fue para liberar a mi padre quien había sido esclavizado para trabajar en las minas de cristales, y así lo hice pero antes de partir hacia Aku mi padre me dejo muy en claro una cosa no debía confiarme ni pensar que solo por tener la espada derrotarlo sería fácil

Tome su consejo muy en serio pues Aku era más poderoso que antes en parte por esos extraños cristales que extraía de las profundidades y eso solo significaba una sola cosa este sería mi mayor desafío ,pero aun así decidí plantarle cara

Y lo hice me enfrente contra Aku en una batalla como ninguna, debo decir que sus cambios de forma casi me hacen bajar la guardia en más de una ocasión pero aun así logre derrotarlo al contenerlo en la hoja de la espada, desgraciadamente cometí dos errores en ese momento tan crucial el primero fue golpear la hoja contra el suelo en vez de clavarla liberándolo de nuevo y el segundo fue pensar que él no tendría algún truco final

Un truco que me atrapo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo y del cual solo recuerdo una cosa con claridad y eso es la sensación de estar siendo estirado más allá de lo que debería ser natural para un cuerpo humano luego de eso solo sabía que estaba cayendo desde muy alto, afortunadamente pude disminuir mi caída usando lo que hoy sé que son autos voladores como amortiguadores de mi caída

Terminando en un lugar muy profundo en donde unos extraños jóvenes me felicitaron usando algún tipo de expresión o nombre por haber sobrevivido a un extraño objeto de manera que cuando me preguntaron mi nombre yo decidí presentarme como samurái Jack usando como base el hecho de que para ellos parecía significar algo esa palabra además de permitirme ocultar mi identidad

Curiosamente luego de aquello empecé a entender mejor mi situación actual, lo primero que descubrí fue que de alguna forma Aku me envío mil años al futuro uno donde él manda y el mal es la ley en una Tierra que ahora alberga muchas razas de otros mundos pero todas con algo en común , un profundo miedo a Aku

Fue así que decidí buscar la forma de regresar a mi tiempo con tal de prevenir este futuro

Por desgracia mis actividades no pasaron desapercibidas para aquel ser quien al enterarse de mi regreso comenzó a destruir todos los portales del tiempo que existieran quedando las cosas en una carrera a contra reloj entre él y yo por ver quien llegaba primero a los portales

Así fue que pasaron tres años durante los cuales experimente muchas cosas desde enfrentamientos regulares con aquel ser maligno que siempre parecía tener un plan de escape cuando luchábamos, hasta conocer a gente de buen corazón que solo querían vivir en paz en este mundo fueron ellos quienes me ensañaron y mostraron cosas que nunca imagine que podría hacer

Pero todo eso cambio a finales de mi tercer año y principio del cuarto pues por aquel entonces Aku ya había logrado destruir casi todos los portales dejándome en una situación muy desesperada, una que solo empeoro después de aquel fatídico día

En ese momento estaba de camino a un monasterio en donde unas salamandras monjes con quienes logre ponerme en contacto me hablaron de usar su llamado manantial de convergencia para intentar viajar al pasado

El único inconveniente era que para llegar al templo tenía que pasar una montaña y como no se podía rodear me mí forzado a escalarla y ciertamente aquello fue una de las experiencias más duras que he vivido sobretodo tomando en cuenta que solo tenía puesto mi kimono contra unas ventiscas y para empeorar las cosas Aku apareció dando inicio una lucha entre los dos curiosamente en ese momento el parecía enfermo pero aun así seguí destruyendo a sus máquinas hasta que decidí ir directamente hacia el si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que ocurría hubiera esperado un poco mas

Yo no lo sabía pero en el momento en que me disponía atacar algo cayo en mi boca haciéndome toser y para cuando retome el aliento él había decidido marcharse, decidí seguir mi camino pero la tormenta empeoro de tal manera que casi muero congelado viendo a mis padres antes desmayarme

Por suerte me rescataron dos alpinistas muy amables quienes me permitieron pasar la noche en su refugio hasta el día siguiente luego de que la tormenta hubiese cesado , y fue durante mi descenso a los pies de la montaña que note que algo no andaba bien ya no era solo el hecho de sentirme enfermo o esas extrañas manchas negras algo me está sucediendo y la primera señal vino de descubrir que me había llevado las gemas que esos alpinistas me habían mostrado anoche luego intente extorsionar a un escalador a cambio de salvarlo de una caída pero fue lo que paso en aquel pueblo lo que colmó el vaso uno de los robots de aquel lugar choco conmigo así que le exigí una disculpa dándole tres segundos así fue que conté y antes de que me diera cuenta lo ataque de tal manera que este cayó al suelo destruido yo hui de la escena hasta un callejón en donde me sostuve de un barril pero cuando vi mi reflejo mi peor miedo se había materializado la mitad de mi rostro era como la de Aku

Y entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido aquella cosa que me había caído encima durante la pelea tenía que ser parte de Aku y aquellas manchas y los cambios de personalidad solo eran un indicativo de la enfermedad manifestándose pero sobre todo lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de perder el control del cuerpo esporádicamente, de modo que decidí buscar la ayuda de los únicos que pensé podrían ayudarme

Los monjes del manantial

El único inconveniente era el hecho de que entre más se esparcía la enfermedad más me parecía Aku de manera que tuve que robar la lona de un pobre vagabundo para cubrirme y poder correr sin llamar tanto la atención

Me tomo varios minutos llegar hasta el monasterio aun cubierto con la lona, uno de los monjes me guio hasta el maestro Ning quien me invito a meterme al estanque y me pregunto cuál era mi meta

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Aku tomo el control y comenzó a atacar a los monjes de una manera despiadada mientras yo solo podía ver como el los dejaba fuera de combate hasta que finalmente y a pesar de que intente resistir el logro lo que quería desde el principio

Destruir el portal, por suerte el maestro logro arrojarme un somnífero el cual me permitió retomar el control el tiempo suficiente para disculparme antes de caer inconsciente

Para cuando me desperté me encontraba amarrado de pies y manos sobre unos de los estanques y con el maestro explicándome que debía combatir la enfermedad pero aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pues me sentía extremadamente cansado y tal como temía volví a perder el control

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi a mis padres y a mis amigos quienes me animaron a que no me rindiera ante esta enfermedad y así lo hice me enfrente contra el mal que ahora me infectaba y lo fui destruyendo de uno en uno

Pero cuando solo quedaba uno igual que en mi primera batalla no actué tan rápido y cuando estuve a punto de acabar con ese último fragmento este hiso algo que no considere en el momento exacto logro esquivar el tajo y se convirtió en una aguja que se incrusto en mi pecho dejándome de nuevo fuera de pelea quedando todo negro

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba viendo el techo de la caverna acompañado de la sensación de estar flotando en el agua y de las voces de los otros monjes pero sobre todo la del maestro quien me decía que todo estaría bien y que no debía alarmarme, pero la realidad es que cuando alguien te dice eso es cuando debes preocuparte mas

Decidí cerrar los ojos y levantarme pero antes de abrirlos de nuevo el maestro me advirtió que tal vez lo que vería no me gustaría, y tenía razón cuando vi me reflejo en el estanque este ya no era yo era Aku

Aquello me hiso desplomarme de rodillas en el estanque, el maestro se me acercó y me explico que si bien había destruido el control y la maldad que me habían infectado una parte de esta se había fundido permanentemente a mi alma dejándome con mi apariencia actual pero en completo control de mí mismo

Al principio no podía creerlo y ciertamente no quería hacerlo, pero al final y luego de que el maestro me explicara mejor la situación no me quedo de otra más que aceptar mi nueva apariencia

Luego de lo cual me tome un día con ellos para reponerme, reparar mi ropa y pedirles a los monjes si tenían dos lonas que les sobraran después de lo cual me fui para intentar corregir los errores que cometí de camino al monasterio usando una de las lonas para ocultar mi apariencia y así no asustar a nadie

Lo primero que hice fue darle la otra lona a el vagabundo después revise que le había pasado al robot que de manera injustificada destruí y por ultimo devolví las gemas a los alpinistas sin que lo notaran para finalmente retomar mi viaje en búsqueda de otro portal del tiempo

Pero ni bien habían pasado unas horas de retomar mi viaje unos extraños me atacaron y no tenía que ser adivino para saber una cosa o eran simples asaltantes o por el contrario eran caza recompensas contratados

La pelea fue complicada pues no era fácil tener que sujetar la lona a la vez que me defendía o contra atacaba cada ataque, aun así logre derrotarlos a todos excepto a una mujer que también formaba parte de aquello a quien simplemente deje atrás luego de asegurarme de que ya no representaba una amenaza para mi

Después de todo aquello y luego de estar unos días acampando en un bosque cercano comencé a preguntarme que debía hacer ahora después de todo aun si consiguiera regresar al pasado y derrotase a Aku como le diría a mis padres que su hijo ahora lucia como su mayor enemigo más aun como se lo tomaría la gente, fue aquella pregunta la que me mantuvo despierto varias noches hasta que finalmente decidí que quizás lo mejor era dejar el tema de momento

Luego de pasar varios días más , llegue a una taberna en donde para mi sorpresa me encontré con mi viejo amigo el escoses a quien intente explicarle lo sucedido para saber si este sabría de alguna solución pero este pensó que solo era otro de los trucos de Aku y ciertamente no puedo culparlo del todo por atacarme, no fue hasta que le dije algo que solo nosotros dos sabemos que logre conversarlo de mi verdadera identidad

Una vez que salimos de la taberna los dos nos dispusimos a buscar una aventura ya que según él no había una mejor manera de dejar de pensar en mi actual condición que estar corriendo por nuestra vidas al ser perseguidos por una manada de animales muy peligrosos

He de decir que si bien no era cómodo tener que estar todo el rato con aquella lona encima al menos él tuvo razón en una cosa estar siendo perseguidos sí que ayudo a olvidarme de mi situación al menos por un tiempo, pasamos varios días realizando lo que el llamo un viaje de aventura aunque siendo sinceros de aventura no estoy seguro que tuviera después de todo la rutina básicamente consistía en meternos en problemas y después enfrentar dichos problemas hasta caer del cansancio

Estuvimos así alrededor de dos semanas que me permitieron relajarme y pensar con más claridad, lo que de manera accidental me llevo a descubrir como revertir a mi apariencia original y viceversa permitiéndome cambiar entre las dos formas sin ningún problema dejando de lado que el resto de mi cuerpo desde el cuello hasta los pies seguía de color negro al menos ahora podría pasar desapercibido con más facilidad en las calles

Retome mi búsqueda de un portal pero para mí mala suerte luego de meses de estar investigando , informándome y visitando distintos lugares en búsqueda de uno que pudiera usar solo encontraba ruinas

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa la carrera entre Aku y yo estaba llegando a su fin y el me llevaba mucha ventaja fue así que al final solo quedaba un portal más del que se supiera aún estaba intacto, así que me dispuse a llegar a él por cualquier medio y luego de cuatro días de viaje desesperado finalmente llegue al lugar pero lo que encontré no era para nada lo que tenía en mente

En vez del portal solo encontré más ruinas y unas criaturas monstruosas

Fue en aquel lugar desolador donde lo perdí todo , Aku finalmente había ganado ya no quedaban más portales pero la gota que derramo el vaso fueron aquellas criaturas que me atacaron

Perdí el control asumí la forma de Aku y las asesine hasta que no quedo ni una , y cuando todo acabo la ira dio paso al horror pues aquellos monstruos resultaron ser simples corderitos y yo los había asesinado a sangre fría pero lo peor vino después por error solté la espada un momento debido al shock y esta cayó en una grieta , y entonces lo comprendí yo no había perdido la espada , la espada me había abandonado

Luego de todo aquello estuve vagando varias semanas en un bosque hasta que me di cuenta que ya no tenía caso lamentarme por lo sucedido y fue justamente eso lo me hiso pensar en algo , si Aku podía abrir portales como el que me envió hasta esta época que me impedía intentar lo mismo , la respuesta fue clara después de varios minutos intentándolo solo obtuve un dolor en la garganta así que me dispuse a investigar y luego de hacerlo finalmente la respuesta vino a mi

Eran esos extraños cristales que el extraía de la tierra , fue así que me dispuse a volver con unos viejos amigos y luego de casi dos semanas de viaje por fin llegue con los perros parlantes a quienes explique mi idea de usar dichos cristales para darme poderes

He de decir dos cosas con respecto al asunto, la primera es que cuando toque uno de los cristales y sentí por primera vez ese poder por un momento me sentía invencible y la segunda es que en definitiva Aku hace parecer el manejo de estos poderes más fácil de lo que en realidad es

Luego de adquirir los mismos poderes que Aku me llevo un largo tiempo dominarlos de forma práctica después de todo ya no contaba con la espada y fue justamente ese pensamiento el que me hiso reflexionar cuando el momento finalmente había llegado el momento en que logre abrir el portal y solo estaba a un paso de cruzarlo pero me detuve a pensar que aun que lograse volver como lo detendría sin la espada además si volvía al pasado que sería de la gente de este tiempo fueron cosas como esas las que me hicieron retroceder y pensar si esta era la única manera de hacer las cosas ,pero como siempre el ojo de Aku está en muchas partes y fue gracias a este que dicho ser logro descubrir que ahora existía un nuevo portal y que ahora su mayor enemigo poseía poderes similares a los suyos

Fue así que ataco la base improvisada de los perros yo intente luchar usando mis nuevas habilidades pero algo salió muy mal y uno de los rayos que el lanzo golpeo el portal y yo caí en el

Cuando me desperté estaba en la playa de una extraña isla , de la cual salí rápidamente a buscar respuestas para saber en qué fecha estaba mi sorpresa vino al enterarme de que no solo no había logrado volver al pasado sino que había saltado cincuenta años al futuro

Después de estar varios días recolectado información logre averiguar muchas cosas entre las cuales está el hecho de que todos asumen que morí hace cinco décadas y por si fuera poco ahora existe un extraño culto que se ha extendido y cuya figura de adoración es el propio Aku a quien veneran con una fe siega

Pero eso no es lo peor cuando intente abrir de nuevo el portal este no podía estabilizarse y terminaba colapsando esto me llevo a dos posibles explicaciones, abrir un portal requiere mucha energía y debería recolectar más cristales o existía alguna fuerza externa que imposibilita la creación de un portal

Fuese cual fuese la razón ahora debía tener cuidado y mantener un perfil bajo para no atraer la atención innecesariamente pero como siempre el destino tiene una manera bastante peculiar de hacer las cosas pues a los poco meses de haber llegado aquí fui atacado por el que se decía era el grupo más peligroso y mejor entrenado del mundo

Las llamadas hijas de Aku de las cuales no se sabe prácticamente nada excepto dos cosas que son letales y que actúan como la mano ejecutora de ese extraño culto y debo decir que la parte de ser letales no es una exageración pues durante el combate demostraron un nivel de pelea impresionante

Sin embargo lo más extraño fue que durante la pelea pude oler en ellas algo muy familiar, aun así no permití que eso me distrajera y usando el cambio de forma logre someterlas y decirles que me dejaran en paz o que asumieran las consecuencias

Ellas eligieron lo segundo y no me dejaron más alternativa que hacer lo único que hasta ese momento nuca había hecho las asesine hasta que solo quedo una luego de asesinar al resto y amarrar a la hija superviviente me di cuenta de algo ese olor que tanto me sonaba era el de la maldad y no cualquier maldad era la del propio Aku lo cual solo podía tener una explicación y era que eso de las hijas era más literal que simbólico tal como había asumido sin embargo lo raro fue que al momento de tocar uno de los cuerpo inertes algo negro salió del cuerpo y se pegó a mí y en el momento en que lo hiso sentí lo mismo que la primera vez que toque un cristal seguí con el resto cosechando aquella sustancia negra de sus cuerpos

Después de todo aquello me quede con mi nueva prisionera por varias semanas durante las cuales comencé a convencerla de que parte de lo que le habían enseñado estaba mal y que fue Aku y no yo el causante todo el mal que hoy aqueja al mundo, aprendí que su nombre era ashi y si bien también quería preguntarle lo de ser hija de Aku decidí no hacerlo por ser un tema muy personal aun así los dos comenzamos hablar de nuestro pasado ella me conto lo brutal que había sido el entrenamiento y yo le conté de mis aventuras y de cómo había terminado en mi estado actual inclusive le explique que seguramente ella también tenía las habilidades Aku si realmente era su hija no habría razón para que no fuese así después de todo de ella también provenía ese aroma a maldad

Con el pasar de los meses nos hicimos muy cercanos le enseñe a dominar su lado demoniaco y para mi sorpresa ella ya poseía todos los poderes de Aku , pero no todo fue fácil hubo un par de ocasiones en las que nos tuvimos que enfrentar a seres muy poderosos algunos enviados por Aku y otros fueron por coincidencia fue durante esos momentos que los dos dejamos a nuestros atacantes una cosa en claro en el momento en que iniciara la lucha solo uno de los dos saldría con vida por tanto o éramos nosotros o serian ellos

Luego de todo aquello comencé a pensar que debería hacer ahora después de todo ya no podía abrir un portal y eso solo podía significar una cosa el pasado ya no tenía salvación y fue con esta revelación que me jure que destruirá a Aku a como diera lugar para así poder darle a la gente esperanza de un futuro mejor

Pero claro aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo después de todo había perdido la espada pero sabía que tenía que haber otra forma fue así que me dispuse a comunicarme con los dioses y pedir su consejo

Me tomo toda mi concentración pero lo logre , al principio dijeron que en mi estado actual la espada no funcionaría pues mi corazón y alma ya no era tan puro como solía serlo fue a razón de esto que ellos me aconsejaron forjar una nueva espada que no tuviera ese problema

La idea sería simple y esta vez me aseguraría de eliminar la amenaza de forma permanente y con eliminar no solo me refiero a encerrar a Aku en la hoja de la misma sino que también le quitaría todo su poder para que yo y ashi le diéramos un mejor uso

Conseguir los materiales no fue tan complicado como yo había supuesto pero claro esa había sido la parte fácil lo difícil fue la foja pues el procedimiento requería las habilidades de un maestro artesano y en esta época no es que abunden

Aun así logramos encontrar a uno bastante bueno quien logro convertir unos bosquejos y materias primas en una espada prácticamente igual a la que tenía antes y cuya única diferencia la cual podía ocultarse al estar envainada era que en la base de la hoja había una ranura en donde se debía poner la pieza clave del plan, un cristal de energía completamente vacío el cual actuaría como conducto de tal manera que cuando apuñalara a Aku su poder pasaría de la espada a mi , o al menos eso esperábamos que ocurriera

Pero claro no íbamos a dejar este asunto a la suerte y por lo tanto decidimos hacer una prueba en la cual ashi uso la nueva espada para herir levemente mi hombro izquierdo

Dedo decir que aunque la prueba salió tal y como queríamos el dolor de sentir parte de mi energía abandonar mi cuerpo no es algo que le desearía a nadie excepto a Aku claro está , lo bueno es que en mi estado actual las heridas leves como esas sanan rápido

Luego de todo eso finalmente los dos pudimos poner en marcha nuestro plan para destruir a Aku

La primera parte del plan era eliminar ese culto que solo se dedicaba a esparcir mentiras y para eso ashi y yo fuimos hasta su templo principal y lo destruimos aunque claro no fue sencillo pues las mujeres dentro opusieron resistencia pero al final eso no nos detendría sobre todo a ashi quien puso mucho empeño por arrasar aquel lugar en el que antaño había vivido solo conociendo el dolor siendo ella la ejecutora de la sacerdotisa principal de la cual ella sospecho pudo haber sido su madre pues detecto en ella un leve olor a maldad

El segundo paso en nuestro plan consistió en eliminar a algunos de los caza recompensas y secuaces más peligrosos de Aku sin que este se diera cuenta o si lo hacía pensara que solo había sido un desafortunado accidente

La tercera y última parte del plan era ponernos en contacto con algunos de mis viejos amigos a quienes explique que si el plan salía bien necesitaría su ayuda para establecer el orden , para mi suerte todos aceptaron ayudar asumiendo claro que todo fuese según lo planeado

En cuanto a la última parte del plan fue la más simple y a la vez la más esencial de todas atraer a Aku y asegurarnos de que la mayor cantidad de gente lo viera

Para hacer tal cosa los dos planeamos fingir luchar con todo lo que teníamos en un lugar lo suficientemente concurrido como para atraerlo a nosotros , el plan funciono y tal como planeamos Aku pensó que efectivamente ashi estaba de su lado hasta que llegó el momento de terminar la farsa y fingí cometer un error que le daría a ella la ventaja de manera que cuando él pensó que ella acabaría conmigo ella lo sorprendió lanzándole unos rayos oculares una distracción que me dio el tiempo para atacarlo por la espalda enterrándole la espada que al momento de hacer contacto con el ser su energía comenzó a ser transferida a mí y aunque él se resistió y aulló de dolor e incluso intento escapar transformándose en algo pequeño y casi lo logra esta vez yo fui más rápido y le arroje la espada a ashi quien de un rápido movimiento la enterró en el suelo atravesando a Aku en el proceso y extrayendo de él lo que queda de poder dejándolo solo coma una mancha negra en el suelo que al instante yo desintegre con mis propios rayos , siendo así como finalmente después de siglos de miedo finalmente el tirano se había ido para siempre y yo había cumplido con mi destino de destruirlo

Meses después de todo eso el mundo comenzaba a recuperarse poco a poco y si bien las cosas ya nunca serán como antes de que Aku lo conquistara he de decir que tampoco están tan mal al fin y al cabo si bien es cierto que aún hay gente malvada en este mundo también los hay buenos y ahora serán ellos los que se encarguen de que este mundo pueda tener un futuro mejor

En cuanto a mí y ashi los dos hemos sido elegidos por varias personas para tomar el lugar de Aku y evitar un vacío de poder y aunque al principio pensamos declinar la oferta luego de ver que era necesario aceptamos

Desde aquel día ella y yo reinamos de forma benevolente y justa tal como una vez lo hiso mi padre bajo los nombres de emperatriz y emperador , lo curioso es que cuando me case con ashi poco antes de ser coronados pensé en dejar de usar el nombre de Jack y usar mi verdadero nombre pero me di cuenta que aquel nombre pertenecía a quien fui y no a quien soy ahora

Después de todo , todos me conocen por ese nombre y no tendría sentido confundirlos usando el nombre de mi antiguo yo de manera que decidí quemar mi antiguo kimono blanco y sandalias para simbolizar que ya nada me ataba al pasado y ahora solo miraría al futuro que debía construir junto a mi esposa


End file.
